Reclaimed
by keyqueen
Summary: Since childhood Sam knew she wanted to spend her life with Daniel. For ten earth years Sam has worked alongside him. For ten years she has waited patiently. Sometimes she thought she would give up. Other time she thought she would loss him. But what difference does it make, she had lost him years before and she still hadn't found him. Is it possible to loss what you never even had?
1. Chapter 1

Writers notes:Some Original Star trek characters make appearances in this chapter. The Federation and Romulens are also mentioned. Another important note is that the character of Sam Carter has been merged with my OC Slyvana Nicki. For the most part the characters personality remains intact, her history has just changed a little is all.

* * *

How many times had I lost, or nearly lost Daniel? Ever since we were children I knew that he was the one. The one I wanted to spend my whole life with, the one I wanted to fall in love with. In high school I marked him as mine,it was old fashioned and in retrospect against every thing I stood for. But I did it anyway, I claimed him and challenged every silly Elo*girl in that school who dared even look at him the wrong way. Daniel Jackson belonged to me and me alone.

I'm not dumb, I remember every time Daniel slipped from my grasp. I but really I only count that first time, mostly because in truth I never got him back after that. We were twenty-five and had only recenty officelized our engagement.

"What do you mean you can't do anything!" I remembered glaring at Prince-Commander Spock who looked back with the typical emotion void valcon stair.

"His memories has been completely wiped." Not a hint of sympathy in his voice. "If they were merely suppressed I could have preformed a mind meld to access them. Unfortunately that is not the case."

My jaw clenched instinctively tight until my weak right joint creaked in protest. "What about Dr. McCoy, can't he do anything!" I snapped. This took even me by suprise. In all the years that I had known Spock and the rest of the crew of the Victory I had never spoken to any of them with such rudeness. If Spock noticed he simply shrugged it off.

For that I was pleased, at the time I felt I was fully justified. After all I had just lost my best friend and new the love of my life less then three days apart. What I forgot to take into account then was the fact that my best friend was also Spocks only child. Just because he was not in the habit of forcing his emotions down the throuts of everyone near him did not mean he didn't have them.

"Even the federation does not have the technology to restructure the altered pathways. In time they may restore themselves but..."

"That could take years." I finished, my anger subsiding, giving way to geaf. For years the only thing I could see in my future beyond liberating the federation from the romulens and over throwing my uncles government in Germeca was spending the rest of it with Daniel. Now the romulens had taken that way. "How bad is the damage?"

"Uncertain," Spock answered "Since it is clear that he does not remember you, it is safe to assume that the memory lost extends well into his yearly childhood. But he seems to have retained much of the learned knowledge he gained though the years. Just not the experiences. This will make it easier for him to be integrated back into earth society."

"Integrated,Earth!" My anger returned in a flash. "Why Earth, Why..."

"Slyvana!" I stoped dead. Not only was I shocked to hear the volcan raise his voice but it had been a long time since I had heard the full sound of my old name. "The counsil has decided that he will be safest on earth. The romulens are bent on killing all of you, without his memories Daniel will be vulnrable to them. The council has arranged a new identity for him. Within the week he will be given new memories to cover his missing ones and returned to earth."

I let out a light growl. "The counsil doesn't believe that I can protect him? I helped lead the resistance to free Fedu from the Romulens, didn't I. After that I think I can protect one boy! He doesn't have to remember anything, I've known him almost before his memories started. I can remember for him."

Spock gave what might be a sigh. "Perhaps you could but it is more complex then that. For one thing there is your engagement that must be considered. Surly you can not expect that to hold? For you, you and Daniel have known each other since you were both young children. You remember that as the years went by your friendship grow into romance, then from there you swore your selfs to one another. For Daniel you are nothing more then a stranger now. He does not remember your years of freindship, nor does he recall his concent to be bonded to you."

I considered what he had just said for a moment. "Of course I know that this voids our engagement. That's what this is about isn't it, the council is afraid I'll force him into it without his concent. Or try to trick him into believing that he has feelings for me."

Spock nodded. "In part, yes."

"I would never do that!" I swore.

"I do not beleive that you would." He assured me. For the first time since Keira died, Spock closed the distance he had been continuestly leavening between us and placed his hands on my face. It was so rare for my volcan relative to show affection toward me that I could do nothing but let go of every once of resentment I harbered to him. In my surrender I rested my forehead on his narrow chest. "There is, of course, nothing stoping you from going to earth with him. Nothing except your own hatred of the planet."

I felt the first of my tears splash onto Spocks uniform. I could tell that this last part was off the record. Very likely the council would not condon Spock even hinting at this. However that did not change the fact that he was wrong. I still had a duty to the peaple of Earthens.

"I wish the World Lords had as much faith in me as you do." I chocked out at last. Spock had still not brocken his hold on me. It was a strange feeling and our relationship over the past few days only made it more so. I pulled away under the pretense that I had come to a decision. "I won't go back to Earth, not just yet any way. I'm still arch master I can't just leave Earthens because I feel like it. I'll give him chance to have a life without me. If our love is real and not just a fabrication of childhood memories, then when destiny places us to gather again it will blossom on its own."

Spock looked back down at me with the same volcan expression from earlier. "That is a logical conclusion. However love seldom follows logic."

I sighed lightly, Spock was helpless. Even after raising a half human daughter the prince of Volcan still failed to realizes that logic itself seldom followed logic.

Before ether of us could say another word the doors of the sickbay swooshed open to allow passage to the ships captain and doctor.

"Princess, you can come in and say goodby if you like." Dr. McCoy addressed me soberly. Though he made no other notice of my presence Captain Kirk gave me a sympathetic glance.

I needed no further invetation to enter sickbay. Daniel was in the furthest and most private of the beds. He had been kept subdated, no doubt so that he would not gain any memories that would conflict with the story the council had prepared for him.

At once I fell over him, and took his hand in mine. I longed to press my lips agianst his but I didn't dare test his forgotten love. So I settled for his palm. After all he would still my Daniel until he woke up. When he did wake up the Danny from my childhood, whome I had fallen in love with would be dead and a new Daniel Jackson would be born, an elo Daniel Jackson no less.

The thought of my beloved living as one of those closed minded, diversity hating thugs sent chills through my heart. But I did know that even without his memories part of my Daniel would still live within the other. I took comfort in the thought that he might retain his intently loving and unceasingly caring personality and that hopefully these traits would spread to any elos who's life's he might touch.

Currently I absentmindedly stroked his hand with one thumb. With my other hand I pushed back his light brown hair away from his closed eyes.

"I'm going to get you back," I promised "Somehow, your going to be mine again."

* * *

*The word Elo is an politically incorrect term used by federation citizens when refering to the humans naturally native to the planet Earth.


	2. Chapter 2- The Second Time

Chapter two: The second time.

Jonas was alright for an Elo male. Despite his natural demand for dominance, I often found his company pleasurable. Even still I kept reminding myself that he was only a temporary distraction for the time being. Likely the first of many. It seemed that he however would not agree.

"Sam could you get out here for a second?" I heard him calling from the living room of my earth apartment. I pressed the shower door closed behind me with a sigh.

"In a second." I returned.

"No! I kind of need you to see this now."

I shook my head at his unending inpatients and wrapped a towel around myself. "Jonas, I'm naked. Can't this wait until I get some clothes on?"

A few seconds past before an answer came. " Come on,Sam. This really is important!"

"Alright!" I gave in exhausted. With Jonas it always had to be his way or no way. I throw the door of my bathroom opened and stepped out into the living room.

I hardly had time to observe the obscene sight of Jonas standing in the middle of the room in his tight blue boxers, a heavy orange jacket and purple socks all the way up to his hairy shins. Nothing in the scene before me carried any hint of romance. In that moment I instantly regretted having let him spend the night with me.

There was no sign of regret in Jonas's eyes as he literally through himself onto his stomach when he saw me enter the room. From there he pulled himself up onto one knee.

"Jonas, what are you doing?" I grumbled hoping my voice gave away more of my irritation then my amusement.

"Just give me a second." With one hand he pointed to the ceiling and the other dived into the pocket of his jacket where it began to fish around. Soon he pulled it out, his figure clutching around a velvet box.

I felt my heart drop into my abdomen. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was in that box. I couldn't believe this was happening. In the six months that I knew Jonas, he had never given me any indication that he would ever want any thing more permanent. On my end I had always tried hard not to lead him, or any other man on. Looking back at the black velvet in his hand a bolt of gilt struck through my core.

Had I been setting him up for the worlds most horrible mind game all this time? Maybe I'm wrong, Maybe I'm overreacting, I begged.

"Samantha Carter, Marry Me!" It was not a purposel, it was a demand. Jonas flipped the lid of the box open with a dramatic flourish to revel an single extravagant diamond on a gold ring.

My mouth fell open slightly in horror as I looked at the ring and the man holding it up to me. I had no idea what to do. How could I agree to marry Jonas when my heart had and will always belong to someone else. But at the same time I wasn't sure I could bring myself to crush Jonas.

"Jonas, don't ..." I started

"What?" Jonas sounded hurt. "Don't you love me,Sam? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please just say yes."

But I didn't want to say yes. Jonas wasn't the one that I was suppose to be with. I didn't dare tell him that I loved him. Yet nether could I say no just like that.

I gave a great sigh. "Jonas, I need more time."

His eyes fell to the floor. "Oh, OK. I guess when your ready...I should just go...Sargeant Will have my..." With that he stood back up and went into the bedroom. A few seconds later he returned with a bundle of cloths in his arms.

I got up of the couch and lead him to the door. He stopped as I pulled it open and turned to me.

"I won't give up on you so easily Samantha Carter."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered sadly shutting the door behind him. As I did so an elderly women emerged from the kitchen.

"You've made a great mess of things Slyvana." She scolded me.

"What in the stars do you mean, NeNe?" I asked trying to sound oblivious. "Should I have accepted? Roll over like some weak love struck home girl who still believes fairy tales come true?"

"Tough talk for a women who lived in fairy tales as a young girl."

I lend my head against the bookshelf by the door. "I did, but in my story the princess died, the prince vanished and the villain won."

"Tusk, Meshai you have lost your self to pity, you made your self believe that the story is finish. The pages are not yet published, all that was done will yet be undone. The king is still yet to rise."

"I never said I thought the story was over, NeNe." I left the door frame and collapsed on the couch. "But my part in it is through and I have retired from the stage. When the king does rise I shall be long gone."

My Champaign slowly turned to go back into the kitchen. "If that is what you believe Slyvana, then Maybe the king shall find a way without you."

Just as I thought she was gone for good she looked back at me and added. "The mess you have made would be a simple one to avoid. If you do not wish to marry then do not seek a husband."

"And you couldn't have told me that six months ago?" I mumbled after her knowing it would do no good. And that she was right as always."

I had just finished dressing when NeNe knocked on the bedroom door an hour later.

"Samantha," She said purposefully "You have a visitor."

"Jacob?" I wondered. Aside from Jonas he was the only person who ever visited me on earth.

"No," Nene's voice went very quiet. "It's the lady who seemed to think that she owned the stargate."

I closed the closet door. "Oh,right. Any idea why she's here?"

NeNe shook her head.

"Ok then, only one way to find out." I sighed

Entering the living room, an elderly lady was sitting on the couch looking around the apartment. She was much older then I remembered her, but then last time I saw her I was ten. Her hair was pure white and her pale skin blended in with her bleached Pink shirt. Her surprisingly steady green gaze fell on me as I entered the room.

" ,is there something I can help you with?" I asked stepping before her.

"Oh no Sly... I mean Samantha, General Carter tells me that's what your called now?

So she had been talking to Jacob at least recently I observed. "Officially, yeah. I suppose you heard that from..."

I drowned out. "General Carter, yes" Catherine confirmed. "I've been in touch with him for the past few months."

"I see, he didn't tell me." I stated, probably cooler then I meant.

"Samantha, I'm sorry a quit contacting you before, it's just that there where so many secrets flying around and going between two separate governments...I Didn't want to betray America but..."

"Wait, ," I cut her off. "It's OK, it's what happens when you inherit a piece of alien technology. And I was just a kid,all I wanted was to learn about my peoples history. I wasn't interested in the burocusy of who legally owns the device."

Catherine light lightly. "Of course not, but you where still rooting for the federation."

I allowed myself a small smile. "Of course, we were the ones who built the stargates billions of years before humans ever lived on earth."

"I know that now," She said sadly. "I wish I had accepted that years ago. I wish I had listened to you all thought years ago."

"What do you mean?" Her disposition planted a seed of concern within me. I sat down next to her.

"Before I...We Got it working Sam!" She shot. "But I wish we never did, Sam I'm so sorry!" The last part of her sentence barley registered.

"What!? How?" I demanded.

"But that not...I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"All right just tell me from the beginning." I urged softly.

Catherine leaned back on the couch. "I was sure you would want to know."

NeNe had just came into the living room so I snagged her attention.

"NeNe can you get our guest something to drink?"

Once NeNe returned with two glasses of cool aid Catherine began.

"It was about eight months ago that I finally got the governments OK to conduct experiments on the gate."

"Eight months." I frowned. That time line sounded awfully familiar.

"Yes, once they saw the theory you wrote behind how the gate works I suppose they decided it was worth the risk. Any matter they gave me a budget and leave to hire anyone I feel I would need.I hired several scientists, I would have ask you to come aboard but you were unavailable. So I just went on with the men I did have and your notes. That I believe was my first mistake."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have made that much of a difference." I interjected.

"Well we won't know now. Any why, while the scientists could speculate how the gate worked and got the ring to rotate in cue to the computer, no one on the team could figure out the symbols."

"You needed someone familiar with ancient languages." I concluded. I had a strong feeling where this was going and I did not like it at all.

Catherine nodded. "I remembered when you and Daniel first saw the gate. That he somewhat understood the symbols. So a decided to track him down."

"Your second mistake," I stated. "Daniels memory was wiped five Fedu years ago. Even if he understood the writing then he won't now."

"Yes that's what General Carter told me. But he still understood it enough to get the gate open."

I bite down on my bottom lip.

"After that the military took over."

"Of course they did." I groaned

"They sent a team in with orders to find out what was on the other side, and if they deem it dangerous to seal the other gate. That where it when wrong. Daniel was sent as a culture adviser. The team encountered a hostile alien called Ra. After they defeated him they returned home, everyone that is except..."

Catherine didn't even need to finish, tears were already streaming from my eyes. I cupped my hands over the bridge of my nose.

"God no...!" I cried

"I'm so sorry Sam." I barley heard Catherine speaking through my sorrow. A moment later my grief turned into anger.

"Stop Catherine." I stood up with me hands clutched peering strait a head. "It's not your fault, it's the stupid us military. They leave destruction everywhere they go and have no second thought about needlessly risking lives. I hate the military, I always have and always will!"

As I said this NeNe, who had been straightening books on the shelve cast a glance at my Air Force uniform hanging on a coat rack nearby.

So what? That was merely a disguise, a conveyance. The Air Force meant nothing to me, ever but particularly right now.

All that mattered was that for so many years I had gotten by each day by knowing one day my Danny would come back to me. Each day I had to strength to carry on because tomorrow might be the day Danny and I would be together again. Now I didn't even have that small hope any more.

It was more then a week before I saw Jonas again. That was probably a good thing since all week I felt that if I did see him I would most likely pouch him in the face. At the end of the week he followed me home.

"You seem slightly distracted." He observed out side my building.

I gave a jolt before turning on him.

"Jonas, did you follow me?"

"Sorry Sam didn't mean to freak you. Spen said you have been acting strange all week. I am worried about you."

I pinched my lips together. Jonas rarely worried about anything but his looks. Either he was really turning up the charm or I was a lot weaker then before.

"You're worried?"

"Of course." He stepped closer so that our body's were touching. "I love you Sam. Your happiness means the world to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Great Jonas aculy caring about someone other then himself exactly what I didn't need.

"It's nothing...it's Just...I Recently fond out that a childhood friend of mine passed away."

"Oh," Jonas sounded surprised "that's it? Just a friend kicked the bucket. I though it was about last Saturday."

And that explained it. But nothing in a million years would ever explain what I did next.

"You still have the ring?" I asking indicating the bulge in his jean pocket.

"You bet I do, nothing can't be said about me if not that I'm persistent." With a dull flourish he took the box out and open it up. "You already know my question,I just need to know your answer."

Some evil demean must have posted me because I said."Ok, yes Jonas."

And instantly regretted it.


End file.
